


Sandman's Discovery

by ShiTiger



Series: The Nightmare Prince [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Young Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: What if Pitch Black and the Nightmare King (formally Kozmotis Pitchiner) were two different people?  Sandy discovers that the new spirit of fear isn't quite what they expected.





	1. Chapter 1

The dark ages didn’t end the moment Kozmotis Pitchiner was defeated, but the world seemed to breathe a sigh of relief once the Nightmare King and his hoard of fearlings were erased from existence. The others had celebrated his downfall, assured that the world was free from the bringer of nightmares - but the Sandman knew better. Fear was a necessary evil, and a new spirit of fear would someday be chosen to take the Nightmare King’s place. 

* * *

Sandy knew the creature was watching him work. Over the course of the last year, each guardian had caught glimpses of the being that skulked in the shadows, but none of them had managed to corner it. The other three had voiced their concerns that it might be malevolent, but the Sandman wasn’t convinced that this was the case.

  
Without turning his head, Sandy sent a single strand of his dreamsand toward the creature lurking under a nearby tree. A test, perhaps, to see what the being of darkness would do. The golden man felt a shape flicker into his mind – a mare – but it was followed by a sharp cold as the sand horse was separated from the strand of dreamsand. Glancing down, Sandy blinked in shock as the shadow slipped off with HIS sand, leaving a bit of emptiness to tug at the dream guardian’s heart.

  
No, this would not do at all, Sandy decided. Malevolent or not, the other being could not be permitted to steal his dreamsand from the children that truly needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

The new spirit of fear was young – far too young to be lurking in the shadows, and weaving nightmares.  This ashen-skinned youth was not what Sanderson had expected to find when he’d decided, several months prior, to hunt down the elusive new boogeyman.  The boy seemed to be a young teenager, and, judging from the pit they were in, he clearly didn’t have a proper home.

Sandy’s gaze shifted to the miniature bumblebee-colored horse nestled near the boy’s sleeping face. That creature - that **_night-mare_** \- was the reason the Sandman had sought him out.  Allowing the new boogeyman to control his dreamsand, to twist it into something dark, was unacceptable.  But here he was, a clearly malnourished slip of a boy – hardly a fierce Nightmare King.  A _prince_ _of shadows_ , perhaps, but not a king. 

The guardian of dreams nodded to himself, before slipping out of the cavernous pit.  For now, he would give the boy some space.  At least until he decided how to proceed. 

* * *

Several nights later, the inevitable had happened.  The other guardians had managed to track down the new spirit of fear, and now Sandy was racing to meet up with them.  When he finally caught sight of them, he was surprised to see that they had successfully managed to back the dark spirit into a corner.  The former Nightmare King could have easily escaped them, but it seemed the young boy did not yet realize the full extent of his abilities.

Swooping down from his dreamsand cloud, the little man put himself firmly between the towering shadow creature, which was clearly just a guise to appear more menacing, and the other guardians. 

North stood in the center of the group, his swords drawn.  Bunnymund and Toothiana, along with several of her fairies, were flanking him, ready to attack if the situation called for it. 

“Sandy!  Behind you!” Tooth cried out, her face pale with fear. 

Sandy stood his ground... well, actually he floated at eye level with North to ensure they were all focused on him.  Shaking a finger at his fellow guardians, he began to form pictures with his dreamsand. 

 “What do you mean WE’RE the ones scaring him?  He’s the boogeyman!” Bunny argued, catching Sandy’s intent quicker than the other two.  North and Toothiana exchanged a confused look.

Sandy shook his head, waving his little arms at the creature behind him.  The shadow being was pressed back against a wall of rock, but still managed to tower over them in size.

The sandman sighed at his friends, and turned to face the creature.  Forming his sand into a top hat, he bowed gracefully to the shadow being.  The twisting mass of darkness seemed to shrink a bit, as if uncertain about this strange new development.   

From the corner of his eye, Sandy watched as North slowly lowered his swords, his inquisitive gaze seeking answers from the shadow before them. And then, as if satisfied with whatever he found, the former Cossack sheathed his weapons, and stepped forward – causing the shadowed figure to noticeably flinch back against the wall.  Sandy floated lightly to the side, allowing the Guardian of Wonder to face the shadow creature.

“Is okay.  We will not hurt you,” North assured the shadow, speaking in a slow and calming tone.  Tooth and Bunny shared a confused look behind him.  “You already know the Sandman, it seems.  I am Nicholas St. North, the Guardian of Wonder.”  His lips twerked up into a secret smile as he stage-whispered, “You may know me as St. Nicholas, the bringer of presents.  These are our friends, Bunnymund – the Easter Bunny, and Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy.  We are the Guardians of Childhood.  There is no reason to be afraid of us.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” a proud voice retorted back from the shadow. 

“Of course not,” North agreed patiently, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“I am the bringer of nightmares!  YOU should be afraid of ME,” the spirit continued.  Despite his attempts to sound menacing, it was clear that the shadow itself was getting smaller. 

Perhaps the boy’s shadows also acted as a defense mechanism – making him appear terrifyingly large when he felt he was in danger.  If that was the case, it seemed the young spirit was starting to feel a bit safer in their presence. In moments, the protective shadows had fully dissipated, leaving behind an ashen-skinned child who glared up at them distrustfully.

 “AWWWWW!  You’re just a boy,” Tooth squealed, fluttering into the air to get a better look at him.

“He’s just a little sprog.  Can’t be more than 12,” Bunnymund concluded, tucking his boomerang away. 

“I’m 15!” the young shadow spirit argued, glaring at the Easter Bunny with as much vengeance as he could muster. The scowl was a bit too adorable for words.

“He’s far too young to be living here alone,” Tooth insisted.

“Yes,” North agreed.  “He can live at North Pole with me!  I have many rooms.”

“I’m not MOVING to the NORTH POLE!” the teenager argued, stomping one of his bare feet in annoyance.

“And he will be needing new clothes.  Even spirit children should be dressed properly,” North decided, eyeing the boy’s worn shirt and pants.

“My clothes are fine,” the boy grumbled. 

The other three guardians went back to talking amongst themselves, but Sandy made sure to keep an eye on the boy who began to inch his way along the wall in an attempt to flee. 

Shaking his head, the sandman moved into the boy’s path, noting the dark glare now being directed at him. Flexing his dreamsand, he began to speak non-verbally to the youth.  The dark eyes followed his pictures, carefully noting each one.

“I don’t need food or a place to live.  I’m not alive anymore.  The cold doesn’t bother me, at all,” the young teenager boasted.  More pictures floated before him.  “I don’t NEED your help.  I’m perfectly in control of my powers,” the nightmare bringer insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sandy raised an eyebrow, but patiently created a sandmare, and held her out to the boy. 

Clearly intrigued now, the youth reached out a hand and touched the horse. Sandy felt the dark powers surging into him as the sandmare turned as black as night.  Holding firmly to the little creature, the Guardian of Dreams watched the panic rise in the boy’s dark eyes as he realized that HIS powers were slowly seeping into the Sandman’s arm, beginning to turn it the same shade of black. 

Sandy flinched as the youth pulled back roughly, cradling his arm to his chest.  His distrustful eyes were now filled with quiet concern.

 “You are still new to your powers, little one,” North insisted, placing a firm hand on the boy’s shoulder.  “I will not force you to return to North Pole, but it would be best place for you right now.  You would be safe there.  And you could come and go as you please.”

“Of course, it would be best if you’d let Sandy train you,” Bunny interrupted, drawing the boy’s attention to him.  “You’ve inherited some pretty strong powers, kid.  You need to learn how to properly use them.”

“You won’t try to stop me from bringing nightmares to the world?” the teenager asked, clearly distrustful of them still.

“If a child does not know to be afraid of a wild animal, they may become its dinner. Nightmares, when used properly, can be a source of good.  The former Nightmare King became consumed by his powers.  He brought a dark age to this world that lasted for… a very long time,” North sighed, running his fingers down his beard.  “Naturally, we want to ensure that does not happen again.”

“Will you try to kill me if I become like that?” the boy asked suddenly, curling into himself without realizing it.

“You will not become like that,” Tooth interjected. Several of the fairies floating around her shoulders chirped happily at her words.

“That is right.  Now, we cannot keep calling you ‘boy’ forever.  You must have a name,” North commented, looking down the youth with proud eyes.

“I… you can just call me Pitch.  Pitch Black,” the youth answered.  His gaze returned to Sandy, and his face seemed to soften with relief at the sight of his now entirely golden form.

“Will you come with us, Pitch?” North asked, gesturing with a large, but gentle hand toward the boy.

“I… for now, I guess.  It’s not like I have anything better to do,” the boy grumbled.  “But someday I’m going to build my own place.  And it will strike fear into the hearts of anyone that sees it!”

Bunny snorted in amusement, but the others just smiled patiently.  It seemed their little group was growing bigger.  And, perhaps someday, they would convince Pitch to become a proper Guardian of Childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sprog or sprogs” is Australian slang for child – according to the internet. Couldn’t find teen or young teen for the life of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few little shorts about the friendship of Pitch Black and Jack Frost.

“That little ankle-biter is riling up my fur, North!”

Pitch glanced up from his book as the furry Guardian of Hope marched into the study.  It took every ounce of patience he had to not laugh out loud at the sight of the snow-covered pooka.  Instead, he settled for smirking in amusement, before casting his eyes back on his book.

“Ah, Bunny!  You have had a run-in with young Jack Frost again.  This fourth time, no?” North asked, sitting back in his desk chair, and spreading his hands wide.

“Fifth, actually.” The pooka wrapped his arms around himself, looking absolutely miserable.  Pitch thought it was hilarious.

“Maybe we should be inviting the young winter spirit to North Pole,” North suggested.

“Why would we want to do that?” Bunny demanded furiously.

“Might keep him out of mischief,” the jolly man stated lightly.

“I doubt that,” Pitch drawled, catching their attention.  Setting down his book, he slipped out of the chair North had placed in the room just for him.  “I think I’ll go and see if I can track down this – Jack Frost. He sounds _interesting_.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Bunny grumbled, but the young shadow spirit was out the door and down the hall before he even finished. Sighing, he slumped against his eldest friend’s desk. 

“I’m doomed, aren’t I?  What if they become friends?  What if that winter spirit ends up here, at the pole!  I know they’re going to team up against me,” the Guardian of Hope moaned.

“Might be good for Pitch to make friend his own age.  I’m sure they won’t be too much trouble,” North promised.

* * *

Pitch placed himself directly in the path of the winter spirit, confident that the other boy would either stop or attempt to swerve around him.  Instead, the idiot barreled right into him.

“Whoops!”

The pair fell to the ground in a tangle of awkward limbs.  Pitch was the first to push himself up, and he proceeded to glare at the older boy. 

“Sorry! I thought I’d go right through you,” the white-haired youth apologized, rising to his feet.

“You must be Jack Frost,” Pitch declared nasally, casting a critical eye over the other teenager.

“Wait… you can see me?” The elder youth’s blue eyes were wide and hopeful, like a puppy eagerly expecting a treat from its owner. 

“Of course, I can.  I’m a spirit, too,” Pitch declared, but he allowed the other boy to pull him to his feet.  It was rather annoying that the hoodie-clad youth was a head taller than him.

“No kidding.  How crazy is that!” Jack stated happily.

Pitch sighed, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m Pitch Black, the spirit of fear.  I bring nightmares to the world,” he informed the other boy.  “I hear Bunnymund doesn’t like you much, since you ruined his holiday a few years ago.  And managed to get the drop on him yesterday.”

“You friends with the big kangaroo?” Jack asked, leaning back against his staff and giving Pitch a clear once over.

“He’s more like a weird relative, actually.  I do enjoy tormenting him, though.  Let’s be friends,” Pitch said with a smirk, holding out his hand.  The other boy raised an eyebrow, but was quick to shake his hand. 

“Well then, Pitch. I have some ideas about how to prank old rabbit ears, if you’re up for a challenge.  Oh, and the ruined holiday thing wasn’t actually planned.  That was an accident, but he refuses to accept an apology.  Can you believe that guy?” Jack sighed.

“You like him, and you want him to notice you.  I’ve only known you for five minutes, and it’s already pretty obvious,” Pitch answered, folding his arms across his chest.

The white-haired youth blushed blue, but didn’t deny it. 

“Well then, I believe you have an open invitation to the North Pole,” the dark spirit stated, letting himself float into the air.  He waved for the other boy to follow him.

“I do?  But Phil never lets me in there.  And believe me, I have TRIED!”

“I assure you, North made it very clear that you were invited.  I’ll make sure Phil doesn’t get in the way.  But you should know that North will likely try to make you your own room.  He did the same for me a few hundred years ago,” Pitch stated, glancing over his shoulder.

“No way! You LIVE at the North Pole?” Jack’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

“I’ll have my own place one day,” Pitch promised. “I just haven’t had the time to make it.  It will be far more _luxurious_ than that old workshop.  And terrifying, of course. I am the spirit of fear, after all.”

“You’re kinda little for a Nightmare King, but who am I to judge.  At least kids can see you.  No one ever sees me,” the winter spirit sighed, wrapping both arms around his staff as they flew. 

Pitch glanced back at his new colleague.  Cold and dark… that could make a powerful alliance if he played his cards right. “Well, now that we’re… ‘friends,’ I’m sure I can find a way to ensure that kids start believing in you.  Maybe I can add an image of you to their nightmares.”

“I don’t want them AFRAID of me, Pitch.” The puppy-dog eyes were back.  “I’m snowballs and fun times.  Sometimes I ice up windows, but I’ve never tried to hurt anyone. I wouldn’t WANT to hurt anyone,” Jack explained quietly.

“Fine,” Pitch drawled.  “I guess I could ask Sandy to add you to their dreams, instead.”

“You know the Sandman?”

“We train together.”

* * *

“NORTH!  You didn’t tell me the little bugger was actually living here!” Bunny growled, bursting into his friend’s study.

“Ah, Bunny!  You are looking very soggy today.  Is Jack being mischievous again?” North asked, motioning over the pooka’s shoulder for Phil to bring him a towel.

“They’re teaming up on me now,” the Guardian of Hope insisted, one of his feet starting to tap angrily on the floor.

“Awwww, don’t be like that, kangaroo.  We were only joking around,” Jack insisted, swooping into the room.  The chill coming off his body froze the fur on Bunny’s wet back, causing the pooka to yelp.

“Now, Jack,” North stated, giving the boy a disapproving stare.  “That wasn’t very nice.  Apologize to Bunny.”

“Yeah, Jack.  You don’t want him to think you don’t liiiiike him,” Pitch drawled, smirking around Bunny’s body at his friend.

“Sorry!  We have to go.  Bye!” Jack flew back out the door in a state of near panic, dragging a startled Pitch along with him by the arm.

Bunny, in the meantime, settled for glaring at his oldest friend.

“Bunny, Bunny, Bunny… they are just boys.  Do not take their antics too seriously,” North insisted.

* * *

“As much as I love pulling pranks on our dear Easter Bunny, I think you may want to ease up a little,” Pitch calmly informed his friend, once Jack had landed them both in the toy-making room.  The yeti continued to paint, tinker, and create around them. 

“But he’s so fun to rile up,” Jack groaned, his head falling into his hands.

“Your crush is so obvious.  Either TELL him already, or be more subtle about it,” Pitch grumbled, leaning against his friend’s shoulder.

“Like you and Sandy?”

Pitch felt his cheeks light up, and tried to force down the blush.  “It’s not the same thing.  You’re 18, so you’re technically an adult.  I still look like a 15 year old.” The spirit of fear glanced away, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. “It’s not fair.”

“Hey,” Jack said, nudging Pitch with his shoulder. “Bunny thinks of me like a child, too.  We’re both in the same boat.  Maybe we should just date each other…”

The teenagers exchanged a look, before bursting into a fit of laughter at the idea. 

* * *

 

“See, they are just having fun,” North commented to his friend, gazing down through the window that overlooked the workshop.

Bunny glanced down, and raised an eyebrow at the pair. “Wait… is Pitch actually laughing out loud?  He’s usually so serious.”

“Exactly.  Jack is good for him,” the Guardian of Wonder stated. “And, you know, I think our young winter spirit might like you.”

“What?  He pranks me every chance he gets,” the pooka argued.

“Yes… is like boy pulling girl’s pigtails, no?” the former Cossack mused aloud.

Bunny felt his cheeks heat up at the thought, and was instantly grateful for his fur.  “That’s not… He ruined my holiday only 30 years ago, North.”

“Ah… are you sure he meant to?  Perhaps it was an accident.  It is, perhaps, time to speak with him about it,” the burly man insisted, patting the pooka on the back.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Bunny sighed.

* * *

“I asked Bunny out on a date!”

Pitch nearly dropped his book in shock as his best friend burst into North’s personal library, shouting the news at him. The white-haired youth was practically overflowing with excitement as he grabbed Pitch by the waist and twirled him around.

“Hold on!  At least let me put my book down, Jack,” the nightmare spirit protested, but it was difficult not to smile at his friend’s cheery mood. 

“And he said, ‘Yes.’ I can’t believe it!  BEST DAY EVER!”

Pitch rolled his eyes and shook his head, a smile of amusement on his lips. “Well, finally. You were driving me crazy with all the moping around you were doing.  Now, tell me, what are you going to wear?”

Jack froze, blinking in confusion at the question.  “Uh… this?” he said, gesturing to his regular outfit.

“Absolutely not.  The old rabbit might be covered in fur, but you have a choice about your clothing.  We should get Phil to make you something new.” Pitch began to rummage through a nearby desk, searching for paper and a writing utensil.  “Here we go.  I’m sure I can design something better than that ratty old hoodie.”

* * *

“Hey, frostbite.  You look… nice,” Bunny admitted, unable to keep his eyes off his date.

“He’d better look _more_ than just nice.  I didn’t spend all day designing that outfit for you to call it ‘Nice.’” Pitch grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the pooka from where he stood in the doorway to the main room.

“It was more like an hour,” Jack commented.  “And Phil did the sewing… but yeah, Pitch designed it.” The frost-haired youth’s eyes were riveted to his date, who chuckled nervously in response. 

“You look lovely,” Bunny stated honestly, before flicking his gaze over at the dark spirit standing next to a rather proud North. “Good job, kid.  You have quite the talent for fashion.”

“I’m not a kid,” Pitch grumbled, but he looked pleased at the complement, all the same.

“Ready to go, frostbite?  I’ve got a picnic all set up at the Warren, just for us,” the Easter Bunny insisted, holding out his arm for Jack to take it. 

“Sounds good to me.  See you guys later!”

For once, North didn’t complain about the hole in the floor as the pair fell down into the tunnel Bunny created.  The wood smoothed out after it closed, leaving only a tiny flower to show that it had ever been there.

“Looks like we have workshop to ourselves,” North said, slapping his burly hands together. 

“Sorry, but I’m working tonight. Sandy and I are heading to the Americas tonight,” Pitch commented, feeling a tiny twinge in his heart at the disappointment on his guardian’s face at the news.

“It is getting lonely now that my boys are growing up,” the Guardian of Wonder sighed aloud.

“You still have the yeti,” Pitch reminded him. 

“Is not the same. Phil is courting one of the yeti in our painting division.  He is not wanting to ‘hang out’ as much,” North commented.

“Finally.  He was moping around almost as much as Jack,” the spirit of fear stated, rolling his eyes.  But the mention of more couples getting together around him had his mind returning to an issue he’d had for years.

“North… be honest with me,” Pitch suddenly said, his dark eyes fixing on his elder guardian.  “Am I **ever** going to grow up?”

“Pitch…” The Guardian of Wonder rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain how to answer.   

“I’m just… so tired of being seen as a child.  I want to be an adult,” Pitch insisted, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around himself for comfort.

“I do not have easy answer for you, Pitch,” North sighed, clapping a hand gently on the lad’s shoulder.  “We are not human, any longer.  It is different with beings like us.  I cannot say what your future holds for you.  But, whatever happens, we will all be there for you.”

“Thanks…” Pitch glanced away, but quickly shook himself out of the depression that had taken hold of him.  “I should get ready to go.  I’m supposed to meet Sandy in Nunavut soon.”

“Have a good evening, the both of you.  And Pitch,” North said, waiting for the boy to look up at him. “Do not be in such a rush to grow up.  I’m sure things will turn out for the best – whatever the outcome may be.”

“Yeah, I guess.  Goodnight, North,” the teenager called over his shoulder as he started down the hallway.  It was still disappointing to hear that even a former wizard, like North, couldn’t bring him the change he wanted so desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One little part left. Hope to finalize this fic soon.


End file.
